Ash and Anabel's Heart to Heart
by Blueking35
Summary: This is an Ash x Anabel fic. After Ash wins Unova Championship, he begins to feel something or someone is missing, he has feelings he can't understand, and keeps thinking about Anabel. If only he knew what these feelings would lead him to. Warning: Lemons, adult situations, and other things in a M rated fic. On Indefinite Hiatus.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello this is Blueking35. This is a story that came into my head and I wanted to do. This story is apart from Ash's Rise to Master. It's just a separate thing I wanted to write. This a Ash/Anabel fic with lemons. Now let's go.**

"Speech, thoughts"

" **Telepathy"**

 **Disclamier: I don't own pokemon, the chararacters, locations in this fic.**

 **Ash (Around 16)**

 **Anabel (Around 17)**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: A new/odd feeling**

 **Unova League Championship**

Ash had done what had taken him close to seven years to do, he was a Champion. After a brutal battle with Unova's League Champion, Alder, Ash was now the champion of Unova. Ash's team was Pikachu, Heracross, Sceptile, Infernape, Krookodile, and Charizard. It was a close match, ending with Volcorana vs Charizard. The bug and fire was good, almost won, but Charizard would not go down. In the end, they collided with their final attacks, Volcorana fell and Charizard was barely standing.

 **Juniper's Lab, 6 days later**

Ash, Cilan, and Iris, along with Stephan and Bianca, were celebrating with Juniper at her lab over Ash win. "Congrats, Ash." Juniper said, giving Ash a hug. "Yeah, you were awesome." Stephan added. "I didn't know you had pokemon that were that awesome." Bianca said, with her usual bubbly attitude. They spent the entire night celebrating with their pokemon.

The next morning, Ash was up first. He walked over to the pokemon area, Pikachu following him. His other pokemon noticed and followed too. Ash liked his pokemon, but said, "I just want to be alone for a bit." The pokemon understood, but Pikachu stayed. "Alright, you can stay." He said. Ash walked till he reaches a lake. He took off his shoes and dipped his feet. Pikachu looked at Ash's face and could see he was deep in thought.

Ash was. He had had this weird feeling or wanting a few days after his victory. He kept looking back through his journey, but one part kept playing back over and over in his head. It was during his time on the battle frontier, specifically the days from when he met Anabel and when he leaves after he beat her. He had no idea why this one section was always playing back over and over again in his head. Ash then looked at Pikachu, who had a look of concern on his face. "It's okay, Pikachu. I've just been thinking." He said as he scratched behind Pikachu's ears. He then noticed someone approach.

"Hello Ash." It was Cynthia. "Oh, Cynthia, what are you doing here?" Ash asked. "I was on my way to catch a boat to Sinnoh and decided to congratulate you before I left. Judging from the mess I walked past, it was a hell of a party." She replied. Ash blushed a little, "Yeah, it was fun." Then Ash wondered, "Maybe she could help me." He thought.

"Um Cynthia? Do you think you can help me with something?" Ash asked. Cynthia looked with interest, "Sure Ash, what's up?" "Ever since I won the Championship, I have been looking back on my adventure and one batch just keeps playing back over and over in my head. I don't know why." Ash said. Cynthia decided to make a guess, "Was their anything specific or important that happened in this "batch" that you remember?" "Well around that time I was facing Kanto's Battle Frontier and in those moments I met Salon Maiden Anabel and faced her." Ash explained.

Cynthia now had a good idea what was happening to Ash, she giggled a little, "Ash, did anything else happen with this Anabel?" "Well, she saved me from a horde of Beedril and a Gyarados, we hung out and she helped me with Team Rocket, she showed me her ability to talk with animals and read people's emotions, it was a really fun time." Ash said, he was unknowingly blushing. Cynthia then figured it out, "I think I know what's up, Ash." "Yeah, what?" Ash asked in anticipation. "I think you are in love with Anabel." Cynthia said with a smile.

Ash was somewhat stunned by what she said, and after a few seconds, "WHAT!? I'm not in love with Anabel!" Cynthia was starting to enjoy Ash's reaction, "Then why do you think you keep looking back to that time?" She asked. "I don't know." Ash said, trying to figure out if this was what was happening. "Well, do you not like her?" Cynthia asked. Ash thought about this again before responding, "No, I don't hate her. She's nice, fun, smart, beautiful, has an amazing personality, beautiful lavender hair, amazing pale ski…GAH! What's wrong with me?! Why am I thinking this NOW!?" Ash said, a mix of anger and confusion. "Maybe, since your goal for most of your life has been reached, your heart and mind is telling you something else you want and you just didn't know it." Cynthia suggested.

Ash thought that was insane, but the more he thought about it, it made sense. He had occasionally thought about Anabel and it sometimes gave him a warm feeling thinking about her. He thought about her more often lately and after his Championship win, it was the only thing on his mind. He figured now that had to be the reason. "Um Ash, sorry to interrupt, I have to get to my ship." Cynthia said. "Oh it's okay, I think you may have given me my answer, thanks." Ash shook her hand, "I owe you." "It's no problem Ash, but if you really want to owe me, if I ever do face you, give it all you've got." She said with a hint of determination. "No problem, till we meet on the field." He said. With that Cynthia said goodbye and headed off in her jeep.

Ash now knew this feeling and the why he kept flashing back to those moments, he now just needed to figure out what to do. He walked back to the lab and saw everyone was up, "Morning everyone." Ash said. "How are you already up?" Iris grumbled. "Yeah we were up till all hours, I'm still tired." Bianca said drowsily. After everyone recovered, Bianca and Stephan went their separate ways and Juniper said goodbye to the group and sent Ash's pokemon she watched to Professor Oak's.

Ash, Iris, and Cilan were heading out to catch a ship to Kanto, but Ash said he had another plan. "Iris, Cilan, you two can take the ship, I've got to take care of something." Ash said. "Sure Ash, but what's up?" Cilan asked. "It's personal, but don't worry I got you guys the Master Suites and you two can just relax till you get to Kanto." Ash said. Iris and Cilan were both surprised, "How did you score that?" Iris asked. "Well I am the Champ, they let me have the rooms for free, so enjoy." Ash said. "Cilan you should have the address for Pallet and I'll see you guys there in a few days." Ash finished as he brought out Charizard. "We'll see you then, Ash." Iris said as both her and Cilan got on the ship. As they left, Ash got on Charizard's back, "Charizard, we are off to the Battle Tower." With that Charizard took off and they headed off.

 **Battle Tower, it was late in the day**

With Charizard's speed, Ash got to the Battle Tower around 6:00 pm. He returned Charizard to let him rest and headed to the tower. Ash knocked on the door and Anabel's assistant answered, "Hello, how can…Ash Ketchum!?" She asked with a shock. "Oh, you remember me?" Ash asked. "Of course, Anabel always talks about you. We also watched you win the Championship of Unova." The assistant said. Ash was surprised, "Anabel talked about me." He thought getting a blush. The assistant continued, "If you are looking for Lady Anabel, she is at her home." "Oh, thanks." Ash said and he raced over to her house.

At her house, Anabel was just relaxing. She had been really bored lately, due to lack of good challengers on Frontier. The main thing she did lately was keep track of Ash, the only boy she had ever had a crush on. After his short time with her, she developed feelings for him. She wanted to tell Ash, but figured he would reject her or not know these feelings. She was just about to make dinner, till she heard a knock on the door, "Must be my assistant or Scott." She thought as she went to the door.

On the other side, Ash was waiting and freaking out. "What the hell am I thinking?" He thought to himself, "What am I going to say, what do I do, why did I never learn about this crap!?" Ash was still freaking out, figuring out what to say, then he remembered her asking something from when he first came here, "Can you look into my heart?" Ash figured, "Well might as well give it a shot, if not, I'll just ask." Ash thought.

Anabel was about to open the door, when she felt who was behind the door. Her abilities allowed her to distinct people and the person behind the door was the one she had been waiting for years for. She gulped and regained her composure. She then opened the door. There was Ash he was taller and more defined than last he was there. Anabel couldn't take her eyes off him.

Ash was doing the same, Anabel was even more beautiful than when he last saw her. She had matured and had gained some nice curves, but they only enhanced her beautiful body. And her hair was still that pleasant lavender colored hair. After a second, Ash finally spoke, "Hey Anabel, it's been a while." Ash said with a smile, "Kay if I come in?"

Anabel was still looking at Ash, but soon regained her composure, "Sure, Ash, come in." Ash entered and put his jacket and hat on a hanger. "Want some tea?" Anabel asked. "Sure." Ash replied. Ash then sat on the couch in the living room, still thinking of how this would play out. Anabel brought Ash a cup of tea and sat next to him.

They talked for a few minutes, about what had been happening, how they were, and Ash's new championship. The conversation was then changed when Anabel asked, "So, Ash, why did you decide to come by? I don't mind you coming by, but it just think you may be too busy to just come see me." She said. Ash paused, took one last sip of his tea, and put it on a table. "Well, to tell the truth, I really wanted to see you." Anabel blushed at that, Ash continued, "A few days after I won the Championship, I started looking back over my journey and the one batch of moments that keep playing through my mind are the moments with you. I talked with a friend about this and she thinks I maybe in love with you."

Anabel was surprised, to say the least. She had always hoped Ash had feelings for her as well, but she could sense doubt in Ash. She put down her tea and got closer to Ash, "Ash, do you love me?" Ash blushed heavily at the question, he didn't know. He still had no idea what these feelings were. Anabel was a little saddened that Ash didn't answer and asked, "So, do you not like me?" She asked nervously. Ash turned to her, "Why would I not like you Anabel? Your nice, fun, smart, you have an amazing ability, and you're one of the most beautiful women I have ever seen, I can't think of a reason I wouldn't like you." Ash said with certainty. As soon as he said that he thought, "Did I really have those feelings in me?" He thought.

Anabel was at a loss for words, Ash had basically said he may be in love with her. Ash could see her expression, "Crap, she must not believe me." He thought. He didn't know how to prove it, then he had an idea, "Anabel, can you look into my heart, and see for yourself." Ash said. Anabel was surprised Ash would ask that, though she figured it would help. "Okay Ash, stay still and this will only take a second." She said as she move closer to Ash, Ash getting a little nervous. While she did this Ash decided, "Might as well see if I can read her heart." He thought and looked into her eyes as well.

For Anabel, she looked into Ash's eyes. She could see all the times they had, even if it was just a few. She was happy Ash kept them to his heart, but there was something else. She felt a warm, soothing feeling from them. Ash was doing the same, it took him a bit, but he could see into her heart. He saw all the moments they shared and how much it changed in Anabel from a crush into love. Ash was surprised; both by how he was able to do this and that Anabel shared these feelings.

Then suddenly, it was if their hearts and minds connected. Their eyes went blank as they connect. They were unsubconsciously moving till closer to each other. What felt like a shock of pure bliss and feelings went through both of them. As if all their feelings, moments, and memories between them were being felt by them both. It was an amazing feeling that neither of them had ever felt before and got lost in it for a few minutes. The feeling then faded and they regained their vision.

Ash and Anabel were now just inches away from each other's faces. With everything that had just happened, words wouldn't be needed. They inched their faces closer, till their lips connected for a kiss. When they kissed, it was as if fireworks went off in their minds. Ash realized the feelings he had been having and Anabel was able to be with the man she longed for years to be with. The kiss lasted about 6 more minutes, only stopping so they both could breathe.

After they stopped, they were both in a haze. Ash was still trying to process what just happened. Anabel soon recovered and she wanted more. She then brought Ash in for another kiss and slowly guided him to her bedroom. Ash was so engrossed in the kiss, he didn't notice. They were soon in her bedroom and moved towards her bed. Ash soon recovered and noticed where he was, "Anabel what are we doing here?" He asked. He felt Anabel grab him tighter, "Ash, I want to you to take me. I want you as my first." She said. Before Ash could reply, Anabel smashed her lips against his again.

 **Lemon Here You are Warned**

The kiss soon ended and Anabel began to take off her clothes, but Ash stopped her. "Anabel, wait!" He said, "Look, Anabel, I don't want to do this if you aren't ready." Anabel smiled at this, "Ash, I've wanted you for years; I want to give myself to you, the man I love." She then stood up and proceeded take off her top, revealing a bra that was the same color as her hair. Ash was in a trance at her beauty, she radiated beauty. Anabel blushed as she saw Ash stare at her body. Ash soon followed and removed his shirt, revealing his well toned and muscled chest. The years of training and traveling yielded results, much to Anabel's enjoyment, as she took in his form.

Ash then moved in towards Anabel and resumed the kiss. They both started to roam each other's bodies, both taking in every detail of their partners. They did this as if painting a picture of their partner. Anabel's pale skin was smooth without blemish and her touch was as smooth and gentle. Ash was a little on the rougher side, but Anabel loved the feeling of him on her skin. "Is this your first time, Ash?" Anabel asked. Ash nodded yes, "Don't worry, It's my first, too." Soon they both removed their jeans, now both were only in their underwear.

They soon found themselves on the bed. Anabel then took off her bra, revealing her small supple breasts. Ash was just in awe at them, causing Anabel to blush more, "You can touch them." She said seductively. Ash greatly obliged and began to massage the gently, getting pleasant moans from Anabel. "You are absolutely beautiful, Anabel."Ash said, getting a blush from Anabel. Ash continued this till he got a little adventurous. He took his hand off her right nipple and began to suck on it. Anabel was surprised, but was letting out a constant stream of moans. Ash would switch between his hands and his mouth on each nipple every so often. Ash could tell he was pleasing her, but knew another way to make Anabel feel good. He stuck his free hand down to her lower lips and began to massage them. He used two of his fingers to massage her insides and his thumb to rub her clit. Anabel began to buck her hips into Ash and was letting out loud moans, Ash knew it was working. He then removed her panties and resumed. Anabel only lasted a few more minutes, before she came.

Anabel laid on the bed, taking a minute to recover from the explosion of pleasure she experienced. "Ash," She said breathing raspily, "When did you learn to do that?" "Brock told me some stuff, for if I ever meet that someone." Ash said, thankful he actually remembered, "I just wanted to make the woman I love feel amazing." He said seductively. Anabel blushed and looked down at her lover, getting a smile, "Well, now it's time for me to make the one I love feel amazing." She had moved her arm down Ash's boxers, giving his member a feel. She got a slight moan from Ash.

Ash then laid his back on the bed, Anabel straddling him. She removed his boxers, letting out his rod. Anabel stared at amazement at it, it was almost 10in. She licked her lips in anticipation. She slowly stroked his rod; her soft hands were getting pleasant moans from Ash. She could tell Ash was enjoying it, "Well, Ash, prepare for the real fun." She said before giving his rod a lick. Ash winced at the feeling. Anabel then took Ash's rod into her mouth, taking in more and more every thrust till it all fit in. Ash was just lost in the feeling, it was amazing. Anabel was loving the taste of Ash's rod. She used her tongue and wrapped it around his rod to add to the pleasure. After about five minutes, "Anabel, I'm getting close…" Ash tried to say, but was stopped by Anabel sucking harder and faster. "It's okay Ash, just let it out." She said, though with him in his mouth, it was a little muffled. After a few more seconds, Ash exploded into Anabel, releasing his cum into her mouth. Anabel kept it in her mouth as he came, taking in every drop. She then took out his rod from her mouth, swallowing any remnance she had left. It was sweet and salty, "That was delicious, Ash." She said feeling content. "Ash had a massive grin on his face, "That was incredible." Anabel smiled, "Well, my love, time for the main course."

Still straddling Ash, she hovered above his rod. She was about to start when, "Anabel, not yet." Ash said, confusing Anabel, "Why Ash?" She asked. "I don't want you to work hard on your first time, just let me do the work." He said. So they switched places, Anabel on the bed and Ash on top of her. He aligned himself at her entrance, "Are you sure about this, Anabel, if you want to back out now before it's too late." Ash asked Anabel before he started. Anabel cried a little at the question, seeing how he was concerned for her, "Ash, you are my one and only, go ahead I've been waiting for this." She said, giving another kiss as proof.

Ash slowly began to insert himself into Anabel, she was pretty tight, but it felt really good. Anabel was wincing at the feeling of Ash going in, he was huge. This continued till he reached her barrier, Ash getting one last look from Anabel to continue. When he broke her barrier, Anabel's hips bucked upward and her body tensed up in pain. Ash felt this and tried to calm and relax her, "It's okay, Anabel, it will be fine." He said, giving her another kiss and tracing her body to calm her down. She soon calmed down and the pain was replaced with indescribable pleasure. Ash didn't move till Anabel got used to his size and after a few minutes, Anabel gave Ash the sign to continue. Ash started slow, not wanting to hurt her and let her get used to it. Anabel was letting out a constant stream of moans and was enjoying this till, "Ash, can you go faster, harder, I want you to make me feel amazing." She begged. Ash not needing anymore encouragement, went at her harder and faster, making sure he reached every corner of her and making her feel amazing. They were at this for about ten more minutes, till both were now reaching their climaxes, "Anabel, I'm getting close." Ash said as he began pounding faster and harder as he got close. Anabel was about to say she was close, but the last few pounds made her cum. She let out a loud moan as she came, her pussy tightening as a result. Ash could feel he would cum at any moment and tried to pull out, but Anabel used his legs to keep him in. "Anabel, let me go, I…" He tried to say, but, "Ash, it's okay. I want your seed inside me, just let it out." Anabel said before kissing him. A few seconds later Ash came, moaning into the kiss, unloading his massive load into her pussy.

Ash took himself out of Anabel and laid to the side of her, both looking into each other's eyes, "That was heavenly, Ash." Anabel said with a bliss filled smile. "Yeah, you were amazing, my lovely Maiden Anabel." Ash said romantically. Anabel smiled, she gave her first to the man she loved and Ash was happy he got to be with the woman he found he loved. Anabel then noticed Ash's member was still erect and she smiled, "So Ash, this time, I'll be on top." She said as she straddled Ash, Ash only smiled in anticipation. And their night of passion and pleasure went on for 2 more hours.

 **Lemon over**

 **The Next Day**

Ash was first to awaken, with Anabel resting her head on his chest. With last night coming back to him, he was happy. He didn't know till last night, but now he knew, he loved Anabel. But soon his train of thought was interrupted by a knock on the front door. He went to get it, almost falling down. His body was exhausted from last night and he was still drowsy and his vision was blurry. He then got to the door and opened it, "Hello, can I help you?"

The one who knocked was Anabel's assistant; she was checking in on Anabel, she wasn't usually late in the mornings. She then got a surprise when a naked Ash opened the door, she screamed for a second, before covering her mouth. She could see all of Ash, especially the rather hard member before her. She just stared till, "Um, can I help you?" Ash said sleepily. "Um, I was just um…" She couldn't put a sentence together with the naked Ash before him. "Uh I just wanted to see if Lady Anabel was okay, but I can just wait for her at the Tower." She said, still freaked out. "Are you sure, I could wake…" He was trying to say, but, "NO! No! It's fine, I have to go." And she rushed off. "What was with her?" he thought as he headed back. The assistant headed back to the tower, though she knew now why Anabel was late this morning.

Ash soon returned to the bedroom, Anabel was getting up, "Hey Ash, what was that scream?" She asked as she stretched and rubbed her eyes. "Oh, just your assistant, she wanted to check on you, but she said she would just wait at the tower. She seemed really freaked out for some reason." Ash said. Anabel was confused by that, till she looked at Ash and face palmed, "Ash, please tell me you were wearing a towel or something when you answered the door." Ash was confused by the question, then looked down and realized, "Oh shit, I was naked when I opened the door. That explains why she was freaked out." Ash said feeling really embarrassed.

"Oh well, I need to get ready for today." She said, but when she said that and tried to move her whole body hurt. "Guess you haven't recovered completely either, my lovely Anabel." Ash said as he picked her up bridal style. When he did, they engaged in a kiss that brought back memories of last night. After, they stared lovingly into each other's eyes, "I love you, Anabel." Ash said, "I love you, too." Anabel said. "Now let's get you to the shower and the Battle Tower." He said, though Anabel had other ideas for the shower. They soon headed out to the Tower, but after a 30 minute shower, where 5 minutes was them actually getting clean and the rest was…

When they got to the Tower, Ash apologized for earlier and offered to help out. He stayed for about two days before he had to leave for Pallet for the party. "You sure you don't want to come Anabel?" Ash asked, "It's okay, but I'm gonna be busy." She replied. Ash gave her a kiss goodbye and promised to be back soon. Ash then headed off on Charizard to Pallet, Anabel waiting for when her lover would return.

* * *

 **And done. Hope you all enjoyed. I don't know if this is a one shot or chapters, I haven't decided. Also as for how Anabel's power to read hearts works and that section, I tried my best on it, but it was a pain in the butt. As for the next Chapter of Ash's Rise to Master, It should be up not long after this one. Favorite, Follow, Pm for ideas, review, Yada Yada. Bye Bye.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello, this is the Blueking. Sorry for delay, but thought it coming out today would be appropriate. Just a quick thing there is a little Anabel OC and Greta is introduced. And that's it, I'll let the fic say the rest.**

 **Chapter 2: Advancing**

 **Pallet Town, Professor Oak's lab**

* * *

Ash soon arrived at Prof. Oak's Laboratory for the party, his friends waiting for him. When he got in he was bombarded by hugs and praise from his mother, Prof. Oak, and his friends. Ash was happy; Brock and Cilan made a big array of food. Ash introduced his old friends and pokemon to his new ones and they all began to eat.

Ash talked with his friends, he discovered they all had been busy and many of them had relationships with another. Misty and Tracey got together; they had been together about two years now. Misty had become one of the best gyms in Kanto and Tracey was still working in Professor Oak's lab. May had gotten together with someone rather surprising, Richie. They had met in Johto and hit it off from there. Richie had won in the Johto League and would be challenging the champ, Lance, soon and May had won the Grand Festivals in Johto and Hoenn. Dawn wasn't with any guy, but she did have Zoey with her, and as much as she wanted to hide it, everyone knew they were together. Dawn and Zoey with both were becoming famous as coordinators, Dawn winning the Grand Festival in Sinnoh and Hoenn and Zoey winning the Grand Festival in Kanto as well as the most recent Wallace Cup. Lastly were Brock and Max, who was the most surprising. He now had a girlfriend, a Nurse Joy who actually reciprocated his love in more ways than one. Brock was also on his way to receiving his certificate in Pokemon nursing and healing. Max was also doing well, he had a team of very strong pokemon and even won the Hoenn league a few months before.

They were all happy for Ash, but they felt something about Ash was different. He seemed calmer and more relaxed than usual, he also noticed everyone's relationships with each other, something he was more or less blind to on his Journey. They hung out, talked, and just had fun all through the day and into the night. At one point, Ash was hanging out on a balcony overlooking Oak's preserve. He then heard someone come up, it was Brock. "Great view as always, isn't it?" Brock asked as he joined Ash. "Yeah, I always love looking over this place." Ash replied, "So, what are you doing up here? Shouldn't you be with your Joy?" "Nah, she's hanging with the girls." Brock replied. "So, how did it feel?" Brock asked. "What, winning the championship?" Ash replied. "Having sex, for the first time." Brock said.

Ash spit up his juice at the comment, "cough…cough…What are you talking about!?" Ash said with some shock in his voice. "I can tell." Brock said, "You are relaxed, de-stressed, and it would explain why you weren't with Cilan and Iris when you arrived. So who was it, someone we know?" "Look," Ash said, collecting himself, "I just had an errand to run, I didn't have sex." Brock knew he would just deny it, but thought of a way to get the answer from him, "Oh I get it; you probably went to some cheap, dumb whore and paid her to bang you." This immediately riled Ash up, "Screw you, Anabel is not a whore!" He then immediately covered his mouth, "Aw shit." He thought.

Brock was happy, "Ha, I kne…WAIT! Anabel … from the battle frontier?" Brock, now wide-eyed. Ash knew denying it now was pointless, "Yeah, after I won the Championship, I started thinking about her. I talked with Cynthia about it; she figured I was in love with her. To figure it out and understand these feelings, I went to see her at her house. We talked, then we looked into each other's hearts, we kissed, and then, well, you get the gist." Brock was surprised, but proud, "Well, congrats. I'm glad you found a better half." "Yeah," Ash said dreamily, "But, don't tell anyone, at least not yet." "My lips are sealed." Brock said, "But just one question. Did you do that trick I suggested?" He asked. Ash blushed and said, "Yeah, she liked it, but that's all the details you get." He said feeling embarrassed. They talked for a few more minutes, before Brock returned to his Joy. Ash stared out at the Moon for a few seconds before going to bed, not knowing someone heard them talking.

 **The Next Day**

After cleaning up, everyone went their separate ways and journeys. Ash was the last to leave, he said goodbye to his Mom and Oak. Oak said he would keep Ash's pokemon at the Ranch, giving them more room to relax and train. Ash gave his Mom one last hug, before he headed out, promising to visit often. Delia was happy for her son, not only for completing his goal, but for having found a girlfriend. She had overheard last night and would wait for her son to tell her, she just hoped Ash treated her well. With that, Ash headed out on Charizard, to his love Anabel.

 **Two Months later, Anabel's House**

Anabel woke up, she was naked, and under her was Ash, with his rod still deep within her. This had become a common thing over the last few months and Anabel loved it. She slowly got up, Ash still asleep, and headed to the shower.

Since the party, Ash would go between Anabel's and Unova, most of the time spent around Anabel's. He had to go back every now and again for meetings, challengers, etc. He wouldn't stay long and when he was at Anabel's he helped around the Battle Tower, her house, and made love. He even took her on a few dates, being a Champion had its benefits.

Anabel was now in the shower, washing away the fluids from last night's love making. She had never been happier; she got to be with the one she fell in love with and he was a real help around the Tower. The staff was also happy, since she was more relaxed and less stressed since she and Ash started doing it almost regularly, even hourly sometimes, Anabel's assistant even caught them doing it on her desk. She was now thinking back on last night, "He just kept going and wouldn't stop." She thought as she began to play with herself. She was so engrossed in it, she didn't hear someone enter.

 **Lemon Warning**

She then felt a finger go into her anus, she let out a squeal at the feeling. "Anabel," Ash said seductively, as he peered his head over her right shoulder, "Why are you playing with yourself when you have me?" Anabel was squealing more as he fingered her anus deeper. "I'm sorry, I thought you were sleeping and didn't think you co…" She couldn't finish as she let out a moan, from Ash giving her ass a firm, hard slap. "Oh, you thought I wasn't up for it, I think it's time for you to be punished." Ash said, his warm breath on Anabel's neck. Anabel then placed her hands on the wall and waved her ass out, "I'm sorry, don't punish me." She said.

Ash took his finger out and proceeded to give her ass several hard slaps, getting moans from Anabel after each slap. Anabel felt it hurt for the first few slaps, but after the 6th one, she was enjoying it, she even came during the experience. Anabel was jelly legged after cumming, the only thing hold her up were now Ash's hands on her hips. "Guess it's time for the rest of your punishment." Ash said as he lined himself up with her anus. "Yes, I've been a bad girl, punish me." Anabel said, she was lost in a cloud of lust from earlier.

Ash then rammed himself into Anabel, she was really tight. Anabel let out a scream, her body was sensitive from the slaps and now Ash's massive, fully erect cock slamming deep into her butt. "Yes, Ash, slam your massive rod into me." She commanded, with a sense of need in her voice. "Yes my beautiful Maiden." Ash said before grabbing a kiss from her and pounding her, hard and fast. They kept at this for about 10 minutes, before, "Ash, a little more." Anabel said, getting close to her breaking point. "Don't worry Anabel, I'm getting close, too." Ash replied. They went at it for another minute before they both came, Ash unloading all of his seed into her butt and Anabel nearly passing out from her orgasm.

Ash then pulled himself out, but after he emptied himself completely. He seed soon leaked from Anabel's anus, she was completely exhausted. "Well I think that's enough for now." Ash said, "Time to get you ready for work." He said as he washed her off, Anabel enjoying the feeling, especially after the brutal anal she experienced.

 **Lemon over**

After their shower, they were in the kitchen getting ready for the day, "Ash, as fun as it was, can you not give me anal in the morning. It makes it hard to walk for the rest of the day." She said. "Sorry." Ash replied, "I promise to be gentler in the morning." He said as he went to give his love a deep, passionate kiss. They could have been at it forever, but, _ring, ring, ring._ "Ash," Anabel said, breaking up the kiss, "Your phone is ringing." Ash sighed, "Gah. This better be important." Ash had gotten a cell in case he was needed in Unova and to keep in touch with his mother and friends.

Ash answered, "Hello?" "WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU!? I'VE BEEN TRYING TO CALL YOU FOR THE LAST 12 HOURS!" The voice angrily yelled from the phone. "Good morning to you too, Blake." Ash said, recovering from the yell. (Blake is the assistant assigned to him by the Unova league. He handled his events, challenger dates, etc. He liked Ash, but wished he was more serious and didn't just keep going off. As for what he looks like, he resembles Cherin from the Black and White 2 games.) "WHERE ARE YOU!? You need to be in Undella town by tonight, and you are nowhere to be found." Blake said. "What's going on, I'm not needed for two more months, the pro tournament." Ash replied. "What do you think the meeting is about? We are planning it out and the Champion is required to be there for the whole thing." Blake said. "The planning takes TWO MONTHS!? Isn't that why I have you?" Ash replied. "YOU. ARE. ! So just get here already, I'll be at your house in Undella town." Blake said, surprising Ash. "I have a house in Unova, since when?" Ash said, he then heard Blake face palm from the phone. "How are you this…Yes, all champs are given a home, upon their coronation. I'll text you the address. Man, you're worse than Alder." Blake said, not realizing the last part was heard. "Thanks, I'll be there as soon as I can and I heard that." Ash said, Blake apologizing before hanging up. He then got a text with the address.

"So, you're needed back in Unova?" Anabel asked, she could hear Blake's yells, "You really should be more serious about your duties." Ash sighed, "I know, but it's just me, and also I'll be gone for two months, the pro tournament is being held and I'm needed." Anabel understood, but was sad she wouldn't get to see Ash for 2 months. "Just promise to be come back as soon as you're done." Anabel said, Ash sealing the promise with a kiss.

Ash then brought out Charizard, who became his main mode of transport, the traveling helping with its speed, and headed to Unova. The only thought was for him to finish as fast as he could be back with Anabel.

 **One Month Later**

Ash was walking back from another meeting, prepping for this tournament had become a severe pain in the ass. They changed the theme about 6 times, had many people come in and drop out, and Ash had a total of 23 trainers challenge him this month he was exhausted. Not only that, he was repressed as hell. He really wanted to just drop everything and go be with the woman he loved, but knew she wanted him to take his duties seriously. He tried to call her a few days ago, but her assistant said she took some time off. "GAH! Why does being a champ have to be this hard!" He yelled as he walked back to his house.

He then received a call, "Hey, Blake, what now?" He said with some annoyance. "Well, Ash, there are two women at your house who refuse to leave. They say they know you." Blake said. Ash figured they were fan girls, "I don't have time for this, who are they, describe them." Ash said. "One is a blonde with a black and red gi, and the other is a pale skinned, purplish colored hair, a white, frilly button-up, and lavender jeans." Ash stopped for a second, he remembered two people who fit those descriptions, especially the last one, "Let them in and tell them to make themselves at home." Ash said with some excitement. "Okay, sir." Blake replied, letting the two women in.

Ash rushed it over to his home; it was massive with a training room, redwood floors and walls, granite counter tops and high class equipment in the kitchen, and tons of other accessories for the rest of the house, like flat screens, a built in transporter for pokemon, and many other things. Ash soon found himself at his door, opened up, and was immediately kicked in the stomach by the girl in the Gi, Greta from the Battle Frontier, "What took you so long?" She said as she stood over Ash. "GRETA! Why did you kick him?" Anabel yelled at her friend. "What, I was saying hello." Greta replied. Anabel sighed as she helped Ash up, she then got an immediate hug from Ash, "Anabel, why didn't you tell me you were coming here?" Ash asked, excited to see her.

Anabel was a little hesitant to speak, "Anabel, what's wrong, you can tell me if something happened." Ash said, reassuringly. Anabel looked in his eyes, those brown eyes always made her melt, "Well, it's…" She tried to say, but couldn't, Ash could sense how nervous she was. "Anabel, just tell me." He said. Anabel tried, but the words just wouldn't come out. But she soon wouldn't need to, "Oh for God's sake, just tell him he knocked you up already!" Greta yelled, getting annoyed at how long it was taking. A sudden jolt went through the room, Ash in a state of shock, "Greta!" Anabel yelled, "What you were taking too long." Greta replied. Anabel wanted to wail on Greta, but then they both saw Ash almost faint. He managed to catch himself, but Anabel went to his side still, "Um, kay if I sit down for a second?" Ash said, trying to keep himself calm. "Sure." Anabel said, helping him to the couch. Greta stayed in the kitchen to give them a moment, that and she was eying down Blake, she thought he was cute.

Soon Ash and Anabel were on the couch, Blake brought him some water before returning to kitchen to organize Ash's schedule. Ash took a sip before splashing the rest on his face, "Okay." Ash said, a little more collected, "so how far are you along?" "About 5 weeks." She replied, "I found out about 10 days ago." Ash was surprised, "Why didn't you call me, I would have gone back to Kanto to see you." Anabel smiled at that, "I knew you would, that's why I came to see you. I didn't want you to shirk your responsibilities as Champion." Ash smiled, bringing her into a hug, "So how did you find out?" Ash asked. Anabel blushed a little, "Well…"

 **Flashback, 10 or so days ago, Anabel's house**

Anabel was in the bathroom, throwing up again. She had been feeling sick for the last few days, assumed it was a stomach bug. She had been doing that for about a week now, but didn't go to the hospital. This combined with no Ash for awhile and no challenger on the Frontier since he left, made her very irritable. She was angry, repressed, and nauseas. She wanted Ash, and was really close to just heading to Unova to be with him.

Then there was a knock on the door. Anabel gave her teeth a quick brush before heading to the door. She sensed who was behind it and smiled, it was her friend and fellow Frontier Brain, Greta. "Hey, Anabel, kay if I come in?" She asked. "Sure, make yourself at home." Anabel said. Greta then entered, but as she passed Anabel, she smelled something bad, "PHEW! Anabel, what did you eat? Your breath stinks!" Anabel blushed a second, "Sorry. I was…ugh." She said, before letting out a grown of sickness. Greta noticed, "Are you okay? That didn't sound good." She said. "I'm okay, I just…" Anabel tried to say, but a bad feeling was coming back to her.

She pushed Greta aside, went to her bathroom, and threw up in the toilet. Greta was now really concerned about her fellow Brain, "Um, are you sure you're okay?" Great asked. Anabel got up to the sink, "I think I just have a stomach bug," She said, sounding sickly. "I have been throwing up and been really nauseous the last few days." Greta could see, "Want me to get you some water?" She asked, Anabel nodding yes.

Greta entered her kitchen, and while she was getting Anabel's water, noticed what looked like her breakfast: Coleslaw, Jalapenos, and Chocolate Ice Cream? She got Anabel her water and gave it to her, "Feel better?" Greta asked. "A little." Anabel groaned, as she finished it. Greta soon helped her to the living room and onto the couch. Anabel went and finished her food, making Greta cring a little. They talked for about an hour how everything was going, how the Frontier would be pretty dull for the next few weeks, and if anything new happened.

Greta soon steered the conversation towards what Anabel ate, "Um, Anabel, why were you eating that…plate?" She asked. "I don't know I've been having those cravings for about five days now, it isn't bad though." Anabel replied. Greta figured going into this further would be useless.

"Alright then, so where is your boy toy, Ash?" Greta asked, Anabel going wide eyed. "I know he's been here a lot, I interrogated your assistant before I got here." Anabel figured denying it would be useless, "Yeah, him and me have been together for a few months now, but he isn't here. He had some business in Unova and won't be back for 1 ½ months." Greta smiled, she was happy her friend found someone nice. Greta then had a thought in her head, "Okay she has been banging him for awhile and now she has these symptoms. Could it be?" Greta thought, she had to go through this with her mother once. (This part is probably not true, but I thought it would help with the plot.)

"Anabel," Greta started to say, "you and Ash have been banging for a few months now, right?" Anabel blushed and looked angrily, "I'm not giving you details!" She said firmly. "I'm not asking for details, just asking if you have." Greta said, noticing how Anabel interpreted the question. Anabel sighed, "Yes about two months before he had to leave." (This part will be a back and forth between the two, Greta starting.) "So you two had basically been doing it, while he was here?" "Yes." "Every day?" "Yes." "Everywhere?" "Yes!" Anabel now getting very irritated. "Unprotected?" "Ye…" Anabel paused, now realizing where this line of questioning was going. Greta and Anabel then looked at each other. "Have you checked?" Greta asked, Anabel nodding no. "Well let's get this checked out, I could be wrong." Greta said. And with that they went to the local Pokemon Center/Hospital to check this out.

About an hour later and a quick test, it was confirmed, Anabel was pregnant. Greta hugged her in congratulations, though Anabel was a little nervous about this situation. "How will Ash react to this?" She thought. They soon headed back to Anabel's house.

Once they were back, "So, should we call Ash now?" Greta asked. "No, not yet." Anabel replied. "Anabel, you are pregnant with his child, he needs to know." "I know," Anabel said with a sigh, "But, if I tell him, he may drop everything and come back here. And I don't want him shirking his responsibilities as Unova Champ." Greta knew this was how Anabel was, "Okay then, plan B: We go to Unova and tell him." Anabel was going to reject, but realized Ash did need to know, and it would be really good to see him again. "All right, let's go." Anabel said. "Sweet, I'll tell Scott, you pack up." Greta said as she went to a phone, she had a pack with several pairs of gis and clothes already packed, she was doing some traveling around the Kanto region.

They soon were on a boat headed to Unova. Anabel was happy that she could see Ash, but nervous about how he would react. "Greta," Anabel started to say, "Do you think Ash will stop loving me when I tell him?" Greta could tell Anabel was really nervous, "C'mon it's Ash, do you really think he will get rid of you or stop loving you?" Greta asked, patting her on the shoulder. Anabel sighed, "No, I can't." "Then you'll be fine, and if not," She said as she clenched her fist, I'll just beat the crap out of him." She said, making Anabel sweat drop. She then put those thoughts out of her head and just enjoyed the cruise.

 **Flashback over**

Ash had heard everything and he had no idea how to react, he had never prepared for this kind of situation. "So Anabel," Ash asked, "Do you want to have this baby?" Anabel had thought about this question on the ship ride here and had her answer, "Yes, I want to have this baby." She said. Ash then smiled, "Then I'll be glad to be a father." Ash said, causing Anabel to tear up. Anabel hugged him tightly, before giving him another kiss. They were really getting into it, but the mood was soon killed by Greta, who was keeping her eye on Anabel.

Anabel appreciated her friend watching out for her, but now she wanted some alone time with Ash. She was going to say something, but, "Don't worry Anabel, I got an idea." He whispered to Anabel.

He then went over to Greta, "Hey, Greta, you must be tired from the trip. Why don't you go rest in one of the guest rooms." Greta could tell that they wanted time to bang and she wasn't leaving her friends side. Ash figured this, "How about this, you let me and Anabel have out alone time and I let you have Blake for the night." "Wait, what!?" Blake hearing only some of the conversation. Greta looked at Blake, licking her lips in anticipation, "I can do whatever I want to him?" She asked. "Sure," Ash replied, "I just need him in one piece." Greta looked back, "How about 'mostly' one piece?" Greta asked. "WHAT!?" Blake yelled, still wondering why they were talking about him. "Sure." Ash said shaking Greta's hand. "Ash, what the hell did you just agree too!?" Blake asked, with a yell. "Oh, I'm letting Greta have you for the night so me and Anabel can have some alone time." Ash said. Blake was wide-eyed and his jaw hit the ground, but before he could say anything, Greta immediately grabbed him up and were in the guest room, there would be many loud noises for the rest of the night.

Ash smiled, "Well with that out of the way, now we can gmmmhhh…" Ash didn't get to finish, Anabel slammed her lips on his. They then looked into each other's eyes and could tell they had the same thought, "We need each other, NOW!" So Ash picked up Anabel bridal style and took him to their room. (For what they did, just imagine what three hours of sex would be for you.)

 **Next Morning**

Ash awoke with Anabel next to him, he missed this. He got out of bed and went to make breakfast, he remembered to wear pants since it wasn't just them in the house. He got to the kitchen and started some coffee and tea. He was starting to think about how things were changing and how he would soon be a father, a thought that gave him both joy and dread. "Will I be a good father? Will my kids like me? Will I screw them up?" These questions were going through Ash's head for a while.

Soon, Blake exited the guest room to the kitchen, he had only his pants on. I looked at him and noticed two hickeys on his neck and a dark red bite mark on his left shoulder, "So, how was your night?" He asked with a chuckle. Blake took in a deep breath, "Bite me." He said, "It looks like Greta already did." Ash replied. Blake looked at his shoulder and saw the mark, "That explains why my shoulder hurts." "So how was she?" Ash asked. Blake sighed, "She was loud, rough, and dominant." Blake said. "But," Ash said wanting him to continue. Blake sighed again, but this time bringing up a smile, "It was pretty fucking awesome." Ash smiled and patted him on the back.

They talked for a bit about last night then, "So what do I haft to do today, anyway?" He asked. "Oh nothing, I cancelled your meeting and challenge till tomorrow." Blake replied. "You can do that?" Ash asked, surprised. "Oh, I always could." Blake replied. Ash was now getting angry, "And you're just telling me this NOW?" "If I did," Blake said with a sneer, "You wouldn't get ANYTHING done. I only did this now, because you're going to have a kid and need to take care of things, like calling your mom." Ash understood, but then turned pale, "Oh God, I haft to tell my Mom I got a girl pregnant." He said. Blake pated his back, "Don't worry everything will be fine." Blake said. Ash smiled, "So what are you doing today?" Ash asked. "She wants to put me through what she called, 'Her Ultimate Endurance Test.'" Blake said. "I recommend a lot of pain relievers and energy drinks." Ash recommended. Blake nodded in agreement.

Anabel and Greta were soon up, both feeling great and giving their respective partner's an ass slap. After breakfast, Greta and Blake went out, leaving Ash and Anabel alone. They talked for a bit before it got to the point where they would both need to tell their families that they were having a baby. Ash and Anabel then got a phone and called their families, both mentally freaking out.

Ash used his cell and Anabel the house's phone. Ash dialed his mom's house, hoping she wasn't there, but soon she answered, "Hello?" Delia answered from the other side. "Uh, hey mom." Ash said nervously. "It's so good to hear from you, how are things in Unova?" She asked. "Um…everything is okay." Ash said trying not to be nervous, and failing. "Ash, what's wrong?" His mom asked, hearing the nervousness in his voice. "Well, its…" Ash tried to say, but he couldn't get the words out. After a few seconds, he decided to be blunt, "Mom, I'm going to be a father." There was silence, then a thud was heard through the phone, "Mom, are you still there?" No reply, "I think I just killed mom." Ash thought.

* * *

 **And done. Sorry for the wait, hope you enjoyed it. I thought this was a good way for the story to go. The next Chapter should be out soon. Favorite, follow, review, recommend, Pm for ideas, Yada Yada. Bye Bye, see you soon.**


End file.
